Elements of the Force
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: Millions of years ago, a group of Jedi Knights sealed away elemental aspects of the Force inside five animals and leave Gaia and Captain Planet to guide humans away from Sith influences. Eons later, Vader's grandchildren reawaken lost abilities and Earth and the galaxy far, far away will never be the same. Crossover with Star Wars! Language, violence and some romance.
1. Chapter 1

Elements of the Force

A Star Wars/Captain Planet Crossover Novel

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Hello out there, fellow Captain Planet and Star Wars fans. Well, it's been a long time since I updated my other space opera story in this arena, so I decided to go for a different story: Star Wars! This story borrows a lot of different elements from the Expanded Universe, in particular Tim Zahn's Thrawn Trilogy and the New Jedi Order Arc. That said, there is going to be a good amount of stuff you love from both series; lightsaber battles, interstellar dogfights, Han and Leia bickering, Threepio and his ever-annoying statistics, the Millenium Falcon, Wheeler and Linka's relationship as a couple, Zarm's lust for power and good old fashioned adventure a la Indiana Jones. Several songs from the 1980's will have revamped lyrics as they would appear in the GFFA from the time of Luke and Leia's preschool years, the lyrics will be posted in my profile. For the record, Jaina looks like Ayu from Ultra Maniac, Jacen takes after Heero from Gundam Wing, Anakin Solo looks like Syoran from Card Captor Sakura and so forth. Enjoy! I own nothing!

Chapter 1: Salandír, Jaina Solo

Early summers on Coruscant were always dry and warm, not the best way to start your break from Jedi training when you spent most of the year on a moon that was tropical in climate. Jaina Solo brushed the dark brown bangs away from her forehead as her wide, hazel eyes drank in the silver and neon hued cityscape of Imperial Center from the Solo family apartment's expansive rooftop deck. From where the lanky girl was standing, she could see row upon row of skyscrapers interspersed with speeders, star ships and layers of planks and cement like gigantic labyrinths separating the layers of Coruscant's denizens from the varying classes.

Sticking her tongue out in distaste, Jaina slunk indoors when a spate of clouds disturbed her view. With all that gray and no green, was it any wonder then that the lower classes felt disenchanted with the New Republic? She had studied urban development on Yavin Four, and in her opinion people needed to have more say in how urban areas were developed. A thought struck her, and she quickly ducked into her room to change clothes. Jedi Robes were much to impractical, particularly for where she was headed. She changed into an amethyst colored dress with handkerchief hemming on the skirt, grey leggings, boots and old leather vest. Attaching her lightsaber, she grinned at her reflection. Taking only her lightsaber, she called out to her parents, "Mom, Dad? I'm going out for a while. I'll be home in time for dinner." Glancing up from the piles of paperwork, Leia Organa Solo smiled at her daughter, "All right, Salandír. Just call if something comes up." Kissing them good bye, the teenage girl promised and ran down to the communal hangar bay.

In the parking spots generally reserved for the Millennium Falcon, Jaina hopped onto a swoop bike that belonged to her father and sped off into the late morning sun. Zipping around the traffic lanes without a care in the universe, Jaina hummed an old sing to herself and mused about her nickname Salandír and how she acquired it. It had been three years ago and she, her brothers and parents had been visiting the Jedi Academy for Uncle Luke's wedding to Mara Jade. While there, Jaina had gone off exploring and had somehow tesseracted to another universe, to another planet! Using her Force skills, Jaina learned that where she was happened to be under an archaeological dig and beleaguered by poverty and corruption. As a future Jedi Knight, she took it upon herself to fight whatever evil there was. Of course, she had bitten off more than she could chew.

First of all, there was a quintet of teenagers attached to the archaeological dig, one of whom she knew from when she was a little girl of six years old, and still a youngling. Wheeler was very surprised to see Jaina there, but not terribly surprised she had only aged about 5 years since the last meeting. She thanked him profusely for the tape, but then he had shooed her away. Hurt and confused, she eavesdropped on his hurried conversation and learned the astounding truth, on Wheeler's home world she was a product of science fiction. Reeling from this revelation, she made her way towards a slimy mud hole of a town, where she had the unfortunate luck of running into her father's dread enemy, the bounty hunter Boba Fett. Fett was taken aback by seeing Solo's brat their, but with his cover possibly being blown he dragged her back towards the jungle. Of course, this was when a flame hued ysalimir ran by, hotly followed by Amerindian poachers.

No longer worried about Fett, Jaina grew angry at the poachers and ignited her lightsaber and gave chase. The poachers were not expecting the skinny girl to give chase and keep up, but when she jumped down in between them and their quarry, they shot their guns but the bullets were deflected by a lightsaber blade! Waving the blade back and forth menacingly, she had ordered them in her bossiest big sister voice to put the guns down or she would cut their arms off. Fett had already left as this was way too bizarre for him, and who knew what would happen if her uncle got involved.

It was by now word had gotten back to the archaeological team about the little girl fending off poachers with a lightsaber. Wheeler had confessed to who the girl was and a decision to summon Captain Planet before yet another Skywalker became a Sith Lord. The super hero got a quick run down from the American as they all hustled over to where the poachers were about to be turned into hog fodder. Jaina squeaked in surprise when she saw the super hero.

When she saw him and the Planeteers, Jaina immediately deactivated her lightsaber and stood up straight, something she had seen her mother do whenever she had meeting with delegates from the former Imperial Empire. Ignoring Wheeler, she asked Captain Planet, "Well, are you here for the poachers or for me? Fett is long gone, you'd better let my dad handle him, cause he's the one with the bounty on his head." Cap couldn't help but be amused by Jaina's determined attempt to be in charge. However, she was only eleven years old, and hardly trained in the Jedi Arts as well as her illustrious mother, or her uncle or even her ex-Sith Lord grandfather. Kneeling down to where he look at her, he inquired, "So, you're the little fire lizard Wheeler mentioned. For someone who's still a Padawan, you handle a lightsaber quite well. Where are your brothers, or Artoo?" He said this as an afterthought, why would she be here on her own anyways?

Rolling her eyes, Jaina explained that she had gone exploring because her brothers were doing 'boring boy stuff' and Mom and Dad were doing wedding stuff for Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara. "Besides, killing an ysalimir is against the law, and a Jedi Knight I'm supposed to apprehend bad guys. You're a superhero, why don't you ax them off here?" She grinned at the idea of bad guys getting their just desserts, despite it not being in par with the egalitarian Jedi Code. Ruffling her hair, Cap suggested that she try training with a lightsaber for a few more years before taking on smugglers. Jaina grinned and vowed to when she heard the Wookkie battle cry of Chewbacca. A sudden veil of fog ensconced the area and Jaina found herself being embraced by Chewbacca. That was the last Jaina saw of the Planeteers and of Captain Planet. He had a major influence in her training and developing a taste for urban planning and energy development.

Zooming through downtown Imperial City past Dex's Diner and the trash compacter district, Jaina saw the scarlet and gray banner of the Asphodel Squad. They were an organized of street urchins who were a clan of part time bounty hunters and crime informants. Jaina was friends with several of them and always got their ideas for any of her urban design projects. Her latest ideas were being considered by some Sand People tribes back on Tatooine and Jaina wanted to share the good news. Parking the swoop bike in the shadow of some abandoned crates, a small humanoid of about 6 or 8 years whooped, "Hey there, Jayawren!" Jaina laughed, Screwtape was coming up with odd names for his siblings and peers. Naming and spying were his strong points, this explained how they were able to collect numerous small bounties at one time.

"Hey Screwtape, you look good. Are those new goggles? Those look wizard on you, can I talk to Joss," Jaina inquired as they ducked into the gigantic metal warehouse the Sqaud called home. A lanky girl of 16 with a purple wave-over sauntered over in high spirits, "By Loki, it's Lizard! How long have you been back? Anakin told us you were coming home. Do you bring good tidings?" Jaina nodded and told the gathered kids the news. War whoops and cheers rang out and Joss nodded when she asked in a hush tone, "Now that you are here, you can help us. Lots of our tech has gone down the hole and the cyborg's done it." Jaina was a little surprised, according to her parents and Rouge Squadron Guri was on the straight and narrow.

Joss rolled her eyes, how could Vader's granddaughter be so kriffing dense? No, it was some new cyborg called Blight. According to Screwtape, the intel was that Blight was looking for a combustible ysalimir. Jaina sank to the ground in dread, "Did she ever refer to her haul as a Salandír? If she did, she means me- I'm Salandír!"

Refusing to hear their pleas and offers of help, Jaina insisted she could handle it on her own. As it was, ysalimir blocked off the Force, so this was going to be tricky. But, why now and how in the blinking galaxy did she know? Was it possible she hailed from Earth like Wheeler and them? Swallowing her fear, she activated her lightsaber and jumped down a dank, dusty elevator shaft in the vicinity where Blight had last been spotted.

Of course, in the three years since Blight had heard about the encounter between the Planeteers and Vader's granddaughter, she hijacked Fett's ship and made life for smugglers in the Outer Rim Territories for the past three years. Also, she had been keeping tabs on all of the Organa-Solo children, in particular the young girl Wheeler referred to as Salandír. Running the computations, all three children had unusually high midichlorians counts but the girl, that dark haired wild child with the lopsided grin. She was the one, the one who could warp time-space via the Force. Something the Dark Lords of the Sith had tried for hundreds of thousands of years to attempt. All it got them was to Earth, where they were worshipped as gods, never knowing that one day the Shakespearean drama of Anakin Skywalker's fall from grace and redemption would be retold as a cinema epic.

Now, it would all come together. Gloating as she waded through the industrial muck mixed with years of standing water, she could hear the hisses and squeaks of a ruby hued ysalimir as it slithered in the filth. She smiled and quoted Lord Vader, "All too easy." She felt someone read her mind, and into the fray stepped a lithe teenage girl, the familiar snap-hiss of a lightsaber blade being activated. Jaina eyed her target warily, not to sure to expect. The woman apparently was also sizing Jaina up. One of them had to make the first.

A dianoga tentacle slipped underneath Blight, causing the mad scientist to stumble awkwardly towards the middle of the chamber. This was all Jaina needed, as she charged in with her lightsaber blaring, whirling it around her like a dervish. Raising it to strike, the laser blade hissed when it encountered Blight's cybernentic arms. Taken aback, Blight lunged forward sending Jaina into the muck and careening against the slippery floor. Activating the blasters inside her fingers, thousands of plasma bullets pelted the area where Jaina was lying. Sitting up, she yelped in surprise as she slid around the room, frantically recalling her lightsaber. It was at the this moment the scarlet furred ysalimir leapt out of the muck like a fish, grabbed onto Jaina's lightsaber and scurried down a sluice gate.

"My lightsaber," Jaina shouted and sailed head first into the sluice gate along with untold gallons of industrial sludge. The viscosity of the oil and slime made it difficult to grab on the critter but she eventually did. It squawked and thrashed in her grasp as they landed in a dimly lit cavern. Jaina landed in the watered down waste with the ysalimir still in her grasp. Picking it up by the scruff, she said softly, "Now look, I have no idea why that… thing is after you but if you really are the _Salandír_, why was I chosen? Why not one of my brothers?" The ysalimir only blinked its beady eyes at her before wrapping its prehensile tail around her lightsaber… and biting her right hand hard enough that it bled.

Jaina yelped in pain as her blood began to get all over her lightsaber, and with the ysalimir still holding onto lightsaber using the Force would be impossible. It was here Blight found them, and Jaina turned towards the former eco-terrorist, her hazel eyes brimming with tears. The blade of her lightsaber shimmered as Jaina slowly backed away and towards a gaping hole opposite of the sluice gate. Blight cackled and taunted, "Why are you running, little girl? Aw don't tell me you can't use the Force."

"Just shut up, what would you know about the Force," Jaina shouted and charged at Blight, no longer caring about anything but righting the wrongs brought on this freak of nature. At the point of contact, Blight produced a poisoned blade and sliced both ysalimir and girl. The blood mixed and a hideous shriek was heard as Jaina's body landed with a loud smack onto the steel, mold lined floor. Retracting the blade, Blight walked over and kicked the lightsaber out of reach.

In the murky depths of consciousness, Jaina could see nothing but red and black as everything swirled around her as she felt fire engulf her very soul, a lizard form attaching to her lightsaber. Reaching it, she sprang back to life and her lightsaber blade was of fire, she was _Salandír! _Reactivating her lightsaber, she ran after Blight and the intense blaze gave everything an eerie glow.

Blight glowered, how could such a scrawny girl survive that? Then she spotted the lightsaber blade, how in hell was this possible? She smirked, she had studied the Jedi Arts as well. Among her cybernetic parts were lightsaber blades from none other than General Grievous. "Think the Force can save you, think again?" Allowing her cybernetic senses to take over, the lightsabers began to clash in a battle of wits that had not seen this form of fighting since the heyday of the Clone Wars. Blades clashed, skirmishes were launched with mixed results.

While Blight did have the upper hand with her lightsaber blades, Jaina had a lifetime of Jedi training to gain the upper hand. Unfortunately, both had underestimated each other and just when Jaina was gaining the upper hand, Blight threw the girl and lightsaber down into the crevice, glad that the tiresome chore was over. She didn't hear the cocking of a blaster, and soon she fell face first into the muck. Chuckling over her comatose curves, Boba Fett scooped her up and carried her back to his ship.

Meanwhile, Jaina passed out from the fall and before blacking out, she grabbed hold of her lightsaber and all around her stars fell back on themselves as she felt the wind on her cheeks, an ancient song of hope flitting through her memories…

_Should we ever meet someday,_

_This'll be our Anthem of Hope!_


	2. Chapter 2: Salandir, I presume?

Elements of the Force

A Star Wars/Captain Planet Crossover Novel

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Greetings fellow science fiction fans and environmentalists. Thank you so much for the support ElphabaCanFigureSkate! You're awesome and may the Force be with you when you write and update your stories. Before I launch into my disclaimer, I will explain what an ysalamir is. According to Timothy Zahn's brilliantly written Thrawn trilogy, ysalamiri are furry salamanders native to the planet Myrkr that are able to deflect the Force within a small area. Meaning your average Jedi and Sith Lord are unable to use the Force around ysalamiri. I do not own Captain Planet, Star Wars or any anime serials that certain Star Wars characters resemble. If I did, everything on TV would have a John Williams's soundtrack and first rate voice acting via BBC.

Suggested Soundtrack: Binary Sunset, Solo and the Princess- John Williams

Chapter 2: Salandίr, I presume?

Awakening into infinite lines of hyperspace, Jaina was amazed at how she was unaffected by the g forces, lack of oxygen and pulsating bursts of interstellar radiation. What was happening to her? Reaching out at the cosmos before her eyes, golden sparks flowed throughout her fingertips and her whole body tingled with the energy. She felt calm and could sense the innumerable minds of all life forms, not only in her lifetime but beyond remote antiquity to the final days of sentient life in remote galaxies. _This is what it means to be one with the Force, to be at peace with yourself and know others will always rise up against the darkness._

No sooner had these thoughts passed through her mind when a bolt of lightning struck her spine and she let out a banshee howl unheard since the dawn of time and Jaina thought she heard guttural laughing. Palpatine or some other primordial darkness? As blackness clouded her vision, a frigid vice grip enveloped her, but not before she activated her lightsaber and struggled free. A hideous screech echoed over Earth's stratosphere before Jaina Solo went limp and passed out from the lack of air.

Meanwhile on Hope Island Gaia had been meditating and had sensed Jaina's presence about 3 and half clicks above Hope Island, give or take half a mile. Upon returning from the archaeological trip in Mexico, Wheeler was quite insistent about knowing Jaina Solo and why Cap had referred to her as Salandίr and it was over the course of several hours Gaia had revealed a link between the Jedi Knights, Zarm, and the breaking of the Force into the five elements. That was all she would say on the matter. The Planeteers were shocked with the revelation, everything that had been taught in school was wrong, and at some point in the future galactic history would rest the latest generation of Vader's descendants. Instead of Vader's namesake, it would be a girl leading them into the unknown. How this would play out was anyone's guess.

As it was, it had been the better part of the decade since the Planeteers had resigned their rings and returned to being private citizens. Gi interned at Studio Ghibli while it became the first green energy animation powerhouse next to Pixar and was currently teaching oceanography at Tokyo University's Fukushima Dai-ichi satellite campus. Kwame went to work at OXFAM and was currently courting his long time sweetheart and aid worker, Georgie. Ma-Ti had become the leader of his village and worked closely with National Geographic Environmental Protection office branches. As expected, Linka followed Wheeler back to graduate school at NYU and they became social workers who dealt with teenagers in New York City. They had married in 2011 during the earthquake and were talking about starting a family.

Jaina finally woke up on the back of a gigantic blue whale, who was breeching when the lump of Coruscanti teenager landed on its back. The whale considered letting the Jedi drown, but Gaia gently insisted the child live. _She has a great role to play that she is unaware of. Obi-Wan foresaw this as did Palpatine._ The gentle giant relented and made for Hope Island. The constant flow of sea water eventually roused the girl from her slumber. Feeling the warmth of the sun, she cast of her heavy boots and vest and began singing in joy of her otherworldly surroundings. It was a lighthearted melody, something her mother had sung to her and the boys when they were small.

As the journey progressed, Jaina saw an island come into view and with it a deep tugging at her subconscious. "The Force is strong there, I wonder why," she mused silently as her eyes narrowed to make out any discernable landmarks. There were mountains, rivers and lots of quartz crystals when it hit her like taking the Falcon too quickly into a sudden stop out of hyperspace. This was Hope Island, where Captain Planet and his mentor Gaia were stationed. She grinned, it would be wonderful to see them again, the former more than the latter. As the water grew shallow, Jaina dove into the water and swam up the submerged coastline.

As she made her way out of the water, she wrung out her hair and gazed at the sight before her. All the environs of a world located in one area, this was a miracle. So, where was everyone? She could sense Gaia fine via the Force so was Cap cooped up the rings? She was hoping to show off how much she had learned over the last three years under Luke Skywalker and over time her earnest impressment had turned into a full blown school girl crush when she became a Padawan, shortly after her thirteenth birthday. Even if it was a silly phase, she was sure he would be pleased to see her again. After all, boys were also good friends, so far as she knew.

Jaina was busy inside her own daydreams that she hardly noticed that her amblings had brought her to the threshold of Gaia's control room. She blinked, is this where the Force was guiding her? Not yet, she wanted to send a transmission home first. Walking towards the nearest quartz tower, she activated her lightsaber and gouged inside the boulder, and with forceful sweeps she inscribed the symbol of the Rebel Alliance. Once the chore was finished, she ran her hands over the tepid inscription and reached out with her Force training, trying to make contact with anyone. Could anyone hear her, this one young girl on a strange home world?

Of course, Gaia sent Captain Planet as the official welcoming party without letting on who had come calling. He could sense a fiery aura, but it was younger and female, not Wheeler. The sight he saw nearly took his breath away. Standing no more than forty feet from him was a slender teenage girl, red-brown hair hanging down past her back, medium chested with a lopsided grin and a lopsided grin. It was Jaina, and she was a young woman now. Strange how time changed people and she was nearly as tall as Linka was when she first joined the Planeteers. Something tugged at his heart, she had grown up but was still a child of space and time. Still, she was a beauty and destiny had brought them together. Gathering his courage, he stepped out into the late morning sunshine and inquired dryly, "Aren't you a little young for undercover missions, Salandίr?" Jaina gasped when she the familiar voice, it was Captain Planet!

Blushing a spectacular scarlet color, Jaina spun around on her toes and nodded, before laughing and tackling the superhero in a tight hug. "Of course it's me, silly. How many other Jedi who you've met before do you know? How are you, how's Gaia? Are there new Planeteers… did Wheeler and Linka ever make it to the alter?" She rattled of all the questions that had been growing for the past three years and this mental list lead to a lively conversation as the duo sat down by the GeoCruiser in the shade of Cretan pine trees. Cap was able to fill her in and expressed concern when he heard Blight had stowed away with Fett aboard the _Slave 1_ and Jaina replied it was only natural that she set up shop as a lethal bounty hunter. It was around here Jaina inquired about the GeoCruiser's capabilities. Cap replied it could it hit Mach 2, but only in very rare situations considering it didn't rely on a hyperdrive motivator.

Jaina grinned, "I could install one easily. You're not doing anything right now, wanna help me out? It'll be easy if all I have to do is rebuild the engine. Come on, it'll be fun." Reluctantly, Cap relented and followed the sylph towards the GeoCruiser. The sun glistened of her rosy cheeks as she giggled. _This is no time to be drooling over a girl, Cap. Pull yourself together, it's just infatuation and it will pass_, he whispered to himself as he aided Jaina is disassembling the motor and reforming it into a hyperdrive motivator.

The day passed pleasantly and the friendship once again blossomed between teenage Jedi and superhero. However, the quick looks and deep blushes were denied as nothing more than infatuation and it would pass in time. Little did either of them know, the Force had different plan altogether.

As the sun began to set, Jaina made a bonfire out of driftwood and she and Cap passed the evening watching the moon and stars rise. Sitting with their arms linked, Jaina sighed happily and rested her head on Cap's shoulder. Suddenly aware of the awkward situation, Cap was going to stand up when he heard his companion snore softly. Jaina had fallen asleep and she had a soft, sweet smile on her rosebud lips. Ever the gentleman, he carried her bridal style into Linka's former cabin and tucked her in. Kissing her on the forehead, he retired into the rings with a slight spring in his step.

The next morning, Jaina woke up with a start! For the first few moments, she was uncertain of where she was when she heard the ocean. Padding over the bamboo flooring in her bare feet, her hazel eyes drank in the breathtaking sight. Her cheeks flushed at the memory of Cap kissing her good night. "He's so charming, but we're just friends," she reminded herself as she made her way towards Gaia's control center. The spirit was awaiting the young Jedi and as Jaina crossed the threshold, she rose and greeted the young Jedi.

Jaina curtseyed, "It's wonderful to finally meet you, Gaia. Wheeler and them told me all about you when I was still a little girl. I am not too sure how or why I am here, but since I am I just wanted to tell you I will gladly serve you as a Jedi Knight and as Salandίr. By the way, Cap helped me reconstruct the GeoCruiser's engine into a hyperdrive motivator." She looked up at the woman's face, curious about what the response would be. Gaia smiled and replied that while a hyperdrive was better for the atmosphere, she was a tad concerned about whiplash and any possible physical injuries. Jaina replied that was why harnesses were invented. Gaia warmly hugged the girl and inquired what she was going to do for the remainder of the day. Jaina grinned, "Breakfast then a launch." Gaia nodded and after Jaina departed she summoned Captain Planet to escort the young Jedi.

Running to catch up with Jaina, he queried, "So Jaina, what's on the docket for today? What are you doing in the pilot's seat, do you even have your pilot's license yet?" Grabbing a firm hold of her wrists, he pinned Jaina between himself and the ship, Jaina blushed as did he. He lowered his gaze to hers and commented she needed to be careful. Foreheads touching, Jaina loudly commented that he was going to be her co-pilot. Wriggling free, she jumped inside the cockpit, "Inside the seat, flyboy." Chuckling, he obliged her as Jaina set the coordinates. The GeoCruiser beeped and whistled as Jaina set the position and when Cap turned it on, they hit hyperspace and were free.


End file.
